


Spokoynoy Nochi, Dorogoy

by theskiesaregreen



Series: The "I'm-Shook™-From-A-New-Episode-So-I-Need-To-Write" Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Minako is a gr8 wingwoman, Yuuri is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: List of Things to Do While In Japan by Viktor:G̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶p̶r̶i̶n̶g̶s̶S̶e̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶m̶p̶l̶e̶s̶Have some 'Sake'I̶m̶p̶r̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶Y̶u̶u̶r̶i̶Kiss Yuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Russian at the end btw

Viktor, being a Russian man, who had lived in Russia most all his life (save for being away at competitions) had indeed drank alcoholic beverages before. He quite liked them in fact. His most favorites would probably be a pink moscato wine, honey mead (he's had it just a few times sadly, the bees are disappearing), and a fine old brandy. He had never had sake, he had never really wanted it too badly, based on what he had heard of it. A dry, strong rice wine, it didn't sound too appealing. But then again, niether did brandy to most people, and that was really the only hard liquor he liked.

So when Yuuri invited him for drinks with Minako after he won the little competition with Yuri Plisetsky, he was somewhat- well, he was excited to try sake, but he knew he wouldn't like it. Hard liquor just wasn't his thing.

"So, Viktor, aren't much of a drinker?" Minako asked, gesturing to his empty cup. She had already had two and a half.

"I drink, definitely-- I'm just much more of a wine person myself." Viktor said. "I'd much rather have a sangria than a shot of anything.

"Snob..." Minako muttered into her cup.

"I don't really drink at all either, but I can enjoy some sometimes." Yuuri said to Viktor.

"But this is a celebration, you have to today!" Minako exclaimed. "A celebration of Yuuri being a sexy badass, something I never thought could happen in a million years--" Yuuri blushed-- "and of Viktor, gracing us with his presence for however long he is staying."

"Which, hopefully, is long." Viktor said, glancing towards Yuuri and smiling.

"My point being- we should all be happy and get shit-faced." Minako poured the two men cups of the drink. Viktor lifted it to his nose and wrinkled it at the smell. "On a count of three, we'll all drink, okay?" She held up three fingers, and they nodded. "Alright-- three, two, one!"

They each lifted the cup and drank it like a shot, which probably wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, Viktor supposed. It tasted like a dry white wine almost, somewhat flower-y even. He poured another cup- not bad at all.

Yuuri coughed a few times. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it, honestly. Viktor, what do you think?"

He drained his second cup. "Vkusno." Minako grinned, and poured them both another cup. Their cheeks were beginning to get rather red- which was very noticeable on Viktor's pale cheeks.

"Um, Minako, you should probably stop soon, you know it has a lot of alcohol-"

"Katsuki, do I look like I fuckin care anymore?" She looked him in the eye. "Hint- I don't. I'm gonna drink the bottle if your boy toy doesn't first."

"Boy toy!? What? H-He's not my-"

"Hey, is there karaoke?" Viktor blurted. "It'd be really fun I bet..."

"W-what? Vic, not every izakaya has karaoke-"

He pouted. "That's dumb." He said bluntly.

"Not really..." Yuuri began wondering how long to took to get drunk. Viktor couldn't be there already, could he? After drinking maybe four cups of 10% alcohol sake, and if we he was a bit of a lightweight, he definitely could be.

Viktor slumped onto his shoulder with a sigh-- yes, he was drunk.

"Yuuuuri. Take off your glasses." He demanded. "It make you look-" he flipped his hair over dramatically- "sexy."

"What? No, what?"

"Yuuri," Viktor laughed in his ear, "you're so cute!" His pale cheeks were bright pink, and Yuuri's weren't too far behind.

"Lightweight, lightweight!" Minako chanted.

"Am not! I like wine, and brandy sometimes!" They could hear Viktor's accent coming through stronger. "Yuuri, challenge us in liquor-holding!" He waved at a server. "Gospodin, another bottle!

"Liquor holding?" Yuuri muttered. The server sat down the second bottle; the moment he left, Viktor uncapped it and took a swig. Yuuri mouthed an apology to the server.

"Yuuri, god, I think I'm drunk already, I'm so sorry, ugh, how could I ever do this to you?" Viktor slurred into his neck. Yuuri patted his back soothingly. Minako stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"It's alright... Gotta live sometime I guess, riiiiiii-- V-Viktor!" His hands had found their way under Yuuri's shirt, feeling up his belly and chest. Viktor hummed into his shoulder; Minako wiggled her eyebrows.

"Boys, boys, control yourselves!" She said into her cup, almost trying to hide her grin.

"Yuuri, did I ever tell you how absolutely adorable you were?" Viktor hummed.

"I-I dunno..." Yuuri stuttered. "Um, I think we should leave soon, it's getting late, and you're drunk, I have to guide you guys home..."

Minako waved her hand at him. "Pshh, I've walked home drunk a few times in my life, I should be fine-- I'm not even fully drunk really. You should take care of your boy though, and maybe--" she gestured with her left hand in an o-shape and her right pointer finger-- "do the ole horizontal tango."

"M-Minako! No, I- Viktor, cut it out!" He swated at the hand wandering up his shirt.

Viktor looked up at him with a goofy grin. "I'd love to 'play twister' with you, Yuuri." Yuuri's face immediately turned bright red. "I really like you, I realllly like you." He leaned in with his lips pursed; Yuuri dodged out of the way and Viktor fell onto his lap.

"I-I think it's time to go." Yuuri threw a bit of money in the table. "God, two bottles? What's that, like 2000 yen?" He heaved Viktor up out of the booth. "Right, thanks Minako, for introducing him to this poison." She flashed finger guns at him with a wink.

"Just trying to get my boy a buddy to fuck, god, it's been ages since you've been with anyone."

"We're- he's- Minako!" Yuuri exclaimed, unsure what to say to that. He definitely liked Viktor, he had forever he felt, but he couldn't imagine dating him for real. Sure, he's imagined it, best case scenarios and things. He might have even jerked off to a magazine clipping when he was 17, but he tried not to think about how weird that was. If drunkenness truly took away your filter and let your true thoughts come out, did Viktor actually-- he wouldn't be able to believe it.  
\--

The walk home started out rough. Yuuri had to heave Viktor from his seat, who then fell into him, almost toppling them over. Then when they left, he began babbling in Russian. Yuuri was able to catch some bits like names and simple things, but otherwise didn't understand a lick of it.

"О мой бог Yuuri, что чертов ребенок, почему он так капризна? Иногда я клянусь, что он там, чтобы проверить наше терпение, тьфу. Я не могу поверить, насколько велика его эго ...." Viktor babbled. His arm had started around Yuuri's shoulder, but it had gradually moved to his waist. "Боже мой, задержка, где мой телефон ... это так красиво, что я должен опубликовать эту Instagram!" Viktor pulled him to the railing of the bridge that they were in the middle of crossing. Viktor fumbled for his phone, opening the camera. He took a few pictures of the stars and He pulled Yuuri close and grinned into the camera. At the last minute, before it took a picture, Viktor kissed him, catching him off guard.

Yuuri hadn't been kissed in a while, but when he had, it hasn't been nearly as good as this. Viktor's hand held his free hand on his neck. At first, it had just been lips; Viktor licked at Yuuri's bottom lip, and he opened up somewhat hesitantly. He could taste the alcohol on his tongue, swirling with his own.

"Viktor! What- you're drunk! You don't know what you're doing!" Yuuri said, trying to make this make sense.

"Yuuri, I told you, I really like you. You've never left my mind." Viktor made a goofy smile.

"Really?" Yuuri whispered. He didn't know if he could take this seriously, it could only be the alchohol talking. "Really? You've- I've had a crush on you since elementary, so I guess you've never left mine either but- ughh..." He sat down on the sidewalk with his back to the rail and held his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Viktor sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but like... This isn't how I imagined it happening, you only telling me you like me when you're drunk!"

Viktor laughed-- add that to the 'Perfect Things Viktor Does That Can Make Yuuri's Heart Melt' list-- and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I've been telling you since I met you, poroshenok. I'm sure eeevryone noticed."

Yuuri thought back-- oh god. Viktor really had been flirting since he arrived in Hasetsu, was he that thick that he hadn't noticed? "Well... Now that we've realized we're- that we-" Yuuri trailed off. He decided to give up and he smashed his lips into Viktor's. Viktor leaned into the kiss, the comforting hand that was once on his shoulders tight was now running through Yuuri's hair. Viktor opened his mouth the slightest bit, giving Yuuri enough to push in his tongue. They made-out for maybe a full minute before he pulled away for air. "Oh my god..." he muttered. Yuuri had never been the one to lead the kiss, in the few kisses he'd experienced.

"There's that eros." Viktor smirked. He got up off the ground, and held out his hand to pull up Yuuri. "You know, I think the alcohol is fading, maybe we can..." He slid his arms around his waist from behind and set his head on his shoulder.

"No, Vic, that's not how it works." Yuuri said flatly. "Not- n-not tonight. Come on, it's not far, you're not going to die." Yuuri chuckled.

\--

 

If you had seen Yuuri walk in to the house with Viktor slumped over his shoulder, you might have thought two things. Either Viktor had fallen asleep and Yuuri had dragged him home, or, if you saw the bruises, Yuuri had gotten into a fight and Viktor had gotten knocked out.

But in reality Viktor's mouth hadn't left Yuuri's neck since the bridge and there were at least 3 fading red marks that honestly wouldn't have been able to have been made by a fist.

Yuuri opened the door to Viktor's room and shoved him off of his shoulder and onto his bed. "Good luck with your hangover tomorrow." Yuuri smiled. Viktor groaned and reached up to pull him down, successfully making Yuuri topple onto his chest and into a hug.

"Спокойной ночи дорогая." Viktor said into his ear, with a kiss to his cheek

**Author's Note:**

> "О мой бог Yuuri, что чертов ребенок, почему он так капризна? Иногда я клянусь, что он там, чтобы проверить наше терпение, тьфу. Я не могу поверить, насколько велика его эго" -- "Oh my god Yuuri, that freaking kid, why is he so moody? Where are his parents? Sometimes, I swear he was put on this earth to test our patience. I can't believe how big his ego is..."
> 
> "Боже мой, задержка, где мой телефон ... это так красиво, что я должен опубликовать эту Instagram!" -- "Oh my god, hold up, i have to get this picture, wheres my phone... look, it's beautiful, this is going on my Instagram!"
> 
> "Спокойной ночи дорогая."-- "Good night, darling."


End file.
